Talk:Earning gold
Begging Because of the fact that there are so many easy legit ways of making money (with only some of them mentioned above), begging is clearly the lowest form of funding. Not only does it show a lack of self-respect and initiative, but it is also a nuisance to other players. : <3 --Black Ark 07:56, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::I like. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:59, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :::Rewrote the section on begging, since it had changed from a neutral perspective, to an anti-begging perspective. Also added a comment on selling low-level weapons to merchants, rather than trying to sell them to other players Atma ::::While I think your changes are not bad, they are far too kind about begging. I don't think there's anything wrong with an anti-begging perspective. It would reflect the reality of how beggars are perceived in-game. Begging is (almost) the lowest of the low in terms of ways to make money, and I don't think it's inappropriate to say that. (I reserve a special place at the bottom of the barrel for scammers.) — HarshLanguage 21:43, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::Beggars are perceived badly ingame and rarely get any gold whatsoever, but it is a legitimate way of making gold for new players who need a couple of gold pieces to buy that last Ingot or craft a Chestpiece. And I agree with you about making money through scamming. Atma 00:59, 25 February 2007 (CST) "Merchanting" Is is just me, or does this section need some work? First of all I find the term "merchanting" very missleading, because it doesn't involve a merchant at all. It's trading we're talking about here! Hence, the section is mostly redundant with the following section "Trading with other players". -- 07:17, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :I'm displeased with the phrase "merchanting" at all. That smacks of vending, which in turn is usually used to describe the process of selling your loot to merchants in RPGs. I've been toying with the phrase "playing the market", as in the stock-market, but I don't think that's going to fly. "Merchanting" indeed. Surely there's a more elegant phrase for that. --Black Ark 07:37, 31 July 2006 (CDT) ::On an offtopic, I called "vending", NPCing. it's popular term in my guild. --Jamie 07:39, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :::I suggest the name "Bartering." —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Vadigor ( ) 07:21, 13 August 2006. ::::The phrase "Merchanting" is base around the player acting like a NPC Merchant, basically buying low, and selling high. And compared to a RL merchant, that's what they do as well. But it is a perfectly flexible term. I'm in favor of Vadigor's suggestion of "Bartering" (that does no way mean I'm opposed to the core term, "Merchanting"). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 11:50, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :::::i like the term merchanting, it's a broad term but it works to define what people are doing.AM Running "Note: Remember that "running" was nerfed by ArenaNet in Guild Wars: Factions to reduce the increasing amount of scams runners would pull, and to force players to play the game through on their own, instead of unlocking towns before they should be according to the storyline. This was done by simply adding locked gates at the entrance to each town. Running is still nerfed in Guild Wars: Nightfall but it's not as strictly nerfed." :Stupidly worded section full of the buzzword 'nerf'. Sirocco 07:37, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Ferrying Now that both the Factions elite missions ferrying and the Consulate ferrying has been made obsolete/removed, should this section remain at all? Is there any ferrying worth mentioning left? -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:11, 8 August 2007 (CDT) how is ferrying to docks obselete????68.36.202.128 18:51, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :A very good question --Gimmethegepgun 18:53, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Perhaps the 'glitch ferrying' whereby a guild leader can map anyone to anywhere from his guild hall deserves a mention. Risuko Family 22:58, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :It didn't have to be a leader, and it was just fixed last night I believe. --Shadowcrest 23:00, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Tips Section Why does it even say Use a build for Farming? Isnt that obvious??????? -Lt Death 00:06, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Can't any chest be used for the Treasure Hunter title? Like Ascalonian Chests and such? If not, why not? I guess so people don't just get the title so easily. :Treasure Hunter points are awarded for opening High-End chests. Anything with at least a key value of 600g is a high end chest. This title gives a bonus to lockpicks, it is also a prestige title, if you allow ascalonian chests to count then you devalue the bonus and the prestige of the title. Ezekiel [Talk] 16:06, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Greens "Most people will pay high sums for greens because they are unique and a sign of status" Bit misleading nowadays doncha think? Most greens are about 6-7k max. PossessedLinebeck 17:20, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Changed to "Selling green items to other players can also generate an income. Players buy them because they are unique and a symbol of status." Silver Sunlight 17:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's good, leave it ambiguous. It would discourage players if we added "a symbol of low status." 18:47, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps "because they are a good way to get a weapon with good mods and interesting skins" [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. PossessedLinebeck 19:09, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Overhaul time This article is due for an overhaul. I've written a draft that attempts to combine like ideas together and tries to separate the overview, general advice, and specific advice. However, I'm not that happy with it: like the original, it's long, it rambles at points, and I question how useful some of the info really is. I suspect the right version of this article will have: * a limited number of general tips * a list of the most significant methods * links to articles for the important subset of those methods. Please take a look at the draft and feel free to edit it, even though it's in my user space. If it's a good enough start, we can replace the main article. Or start from scratch. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 00:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I've taken the article in a new direction (somewhat in line with above). It's still wordier than I would like, but I think it better suits a generalist guide intended for veterans and newcomers. Most tips specific to a type of job are left for the detailed guide. This one emphasizes the basics: spend less, understand the markets, play to your strengths. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC)